Life with the Akatsuki
by XxXsnowyangelXxX
Summary: Myo is the new akatsuki member to replace Kisame after his death. But what will happen when Kisame comes back to life and Myo is becoming to powerful?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pain, the leader of a powerful group, told me to wait while he went and told them the news. "Everybody, I have an announcement. To make up for Kisame's death I have found the newest member. Her name is Myo Aku." Upon hearing my cue, I skipped into the room to have guys looking at me. I smiled and made a peace sign, "Hey there, boys, can't wait till I find out who I'm gonna be paired with." A guy with long blonde hair smiled, "Can Itachi take Tobi and I take her?" The one with the mask glomped him. "Tobi is a good boy, Senpai! Tobi don't want to leave, Senpai!" The guy I took to be as Itachi closed his eyes smiling very little. "Yeah, Deidara, Tobi likes you." Pain sighed. "Before she is partnered I want her to know who everyone is."

"I will tell you the ones that are in pairs. Deidara and Tobi are the blonde and masked one, silver haired man and the one showing half his face is Hidan and Kakazu. The black and white one is Zetsu, Itachi is the one right there." I smiled and looked at them as he named them. The one I stopped at was Itachi. "He'll be my partner," I said while watching Itachi look up at me. Pain nodded. "Itachi, Myo will be your new partner." Itachi nodded and I took the cloak from Pain. "Does it matter if I make it like this?" I asked while tugging on my checkered bolero.

Pain nodded. "As long as it has the cloud." I nod and follow Itachi to see where it is I'll be staying. I fold the cloak and undo my checkered bolero while undoing my pig tails, "So, when is our first mission? I wanna see what I got paired up with." Itachi gave me a side glance and then looked back ahead without answering me. I glared at him then looked away, "Fine, don't answer me." Itachi sighed, "We won't know until Pain tells us." I nodded and looked at the wall before running into him, "Hey, watch it!" Itachi gave me a look, "This is your room." I nodded looking at him not backing down until he finally decides to walk off.

When I get into my room I start to work on the cloak deciding to make it a little longer than my normal checkered bolero. I start to work on it when I hear a knock on the door. "Come in." When the door opens it's the dude with blonde hair. "Don't tell me, you're Deidara," I say scooting over on the bed. He smiles, "Yeah, and you're Myo. I'm sorry that you got partnered with that boring Itachi." I move close to him and start touching his hair, "It's alright, say how are you able to get your hair so smooth?" He chuckles and looks at me, "How do you get your hair so purple?"

I smile and move back, "So anything else I can help you with?" Deidara smiled and before he said anything there was a knock on the door. "The door is open," I say not believing how many guys were knocking on my door. Itachi walks in and starts to glare at Deidara, "Get out of her room now, Deidara." Deidara glares back, "I can talk to her if I want to." Itachi gave me a side glance and then pulled Deidara out. Itachi came back in, "Don't let people like him in here again." I stuck my tongue out at him, "You don't control who I let into my room so hush."

Itachi glares at me some more and I only roll my eyes. "I can take care of myself, Itachi," I move closer to him and smile, "plus I'd rather have you in my room than him." He moves back not glaring at me anymore. "Don't kid around like that either, it's going to get you into trouble one day." I move in closer than before, "But what if I'm not kidding?" By this time Itachi is near the door about to open it when I giggle and back away. "You're so serious, but very fun to mess around with," I shrug and smile.

"Hey, Myo, wanna watch a movie later?" Deidara asks while Hidan leans on the door frame smiling. I nod looking at Hidan, "So why did you come?" Hidan's smile grew, "Just wanted to see who the new chick was. You seem pretty damn fine to me." Deidara hit him making Hidan chuckle, "Well it's true, dude." I hang off Itachi some, "Thank you, but I'd be careful, he seems to be a little protective right now." Hidan started to go on about something but seeming to cuss more and more with what he was saying so I look at Deidara. When he looks back I smile and let go of Itachi starting to walk towards the door.

"Are any of you fucking listening to me?" Hidan asks. I nod a little. "Yeah I hear you but I think I don't entirely want to." Hidan gave me an annoyed look and starts to cuss some more about something. I giggle and walk off, "If you need me come and find me." Itachi nods and closes the door to my room while I walk off having the Akatsuki cloak hanging off my shoulders. I could hear footsteps follow and so I began to slow very little until the footsteps slow also. I jump onto the ceiling and when I finally jump off I'm right behind the person.

The hair is long and blonde but he doesn't suspect me behind him, "Why are you following me?" Deidara jumps a little. "I was just making sure you wouldn't get lost." I smile, "That's sweet of you to do for little me." He turns and smiles, "Of course, Myo, I wouldn't want you getting lost on your first day." "Oh, I see. If I were to get lost, my sweet adoring puppy would be lost too," I said while leaning in close to him. "Um, only if you wanna think about it that way." He stands still while I am practiclly on top of him. He starts to blush and thats when I make a move to see how far he'll let me go.

I grab his left hand and put it on my hip. That got his attention real quick. Then I took his other hand and kissed it. "Myo, wha-what are you doing?" he asked holding his breath. "Just showing you how I could be with you if I really _loved_ you." His heart started pounding tremendisly when I put his hands around my neck. I don't think he knew what to do but keep them there. "What are you waiting for, Deidara?" I asked. "I don't think I should, Myo." "I won't tell, promise."

"Alright." He starts to move his hands away from my neck and stares at me. He leans in close and puts his hands around my waist. He pulls me close to him and said, "I hope you don't think I'm going too far too fast." I say nothing, kind of into the moment as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"DEIDARA!" I hear someone yell. I hope they don't plan on stopping us from kissing, 'cuz they didn't. Deidara lets me go and I turn around to only find Pain. _SHIT!_ I think. "Deidara, what the fuck do you think you're fucking doing?" he asks angrily. "Um,uh,I,um..." "Pain,stop, he didn't do anything. I-I talked him into it, I promise." "Really, I wouldn't have thought that. This Deidara is a pretty good guy when it comes to little defenceless girls, aren't you DEIDARA?" he says even more mad.

"Pain, he didn't do it. Please listen to me!" I say, getting angry myself. "Myo, stop trying to cover for me. He won't listen." "But it's true and you kno-" "It won't matter. Let me handle this. Keep walking down the hall until there's a split. Take a left and go to the first door you see, okay?" "Yes." I start to walk away, but Pain yells,"Myo, where the hell are you going? Get back here!" "Myo, run!" I turn around before I run. Pain didn't look like himself. I hear screaming, which sounds like Deidara.

I go to the split and run to the left. There isn't a door for a good two or three minutes. When I see it, I stop and open it. I was blinded by the light that came out. I had been in the dark for so long its scary. I walk outside and close the door behind me. I keep walking 'till I come to a road. _He never said it'd lead me to a road. which way do I go?_ I ask myself. I take the right and find it lead to a forest. I kow right then and there I should have taken the left road. It was the village, or what is left, where Pain and I first met.

FLASHBACK

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. A building was falling and I didn't have time to get away. _Crash._ _Wait, I'm still alive. But how? _I thought. Just then I looked up and saw a man standing there, infront of me. He leaned down and helped me up. I looked around him and saw there six otheres there with him. They had apparently stopped the building from falling on top of me.

"Hello, my name is Pain. Are you alright little one?" he asked me. "Um, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me Pain." I nodded in gratitude. ''Where is your family?" he asked. "Dead," I said looking him straight in the eye. For a minute, it was like we had connected. "Dead you say. Hmm, that's no reason you should be out here where a war is going on." " I have no choice. I was kidnapped and told to fight. If I didn't, my little sister would die."

"Where is she?" a girl asked. "Oh, this is Konan," he said pointing to her. "What's your name?" she asked me. "Myo," I said. "Why do they have you fighting?" she asked. "My power. I'm not normal like my parents had hoped for. I'm the reason all of them are dead and Akane is in trouble," I said trying hard not to cry. "It's not your fault, Myo. This counrty, like all the rest, have problems. Thats why we are here. We try to help solve these problems any way we can. It doesn't always work, but we do our best," she said.

I was happy that someone was finally here to help. "Then can you help me save my sis?" I asked. "Yes we will," Pain and Konan said together.

FLASHBACK GONE

"Oh, why did you have to leave me mother and father? I miss you so much. And little Akane, where are you?" "Myo, you okay?" someone behind me asked. "Ah! Who the -" I say while turning around. "Oh, its you Konan. You scared me." "Sorry. I was just walking and saw you standing here. Did you not know that your village was close to our hideout?" she asks. "If I did, I don't remember. I just wish we had found Akane." "Me too Myo. It isn't easy when your family dies. It takes time for it to heal."

I nod and look down remembering what i promised Akane, "I told her I would find her and we would move somewhere we could be loved." Konan looks at me with sympathy in her eyes, "We all wish for that, Myo, but most are unable to do that. I know your sister is out there somewhere and I'm sure we will find her." I look up at Konan and a sense of peace comes over me and all I can do is smile, "Thank you so much, Konan." She nods and starts to walk back to the hideout while I go and sit upon a tree.

While sitting up there I think of my family and of how Akane seemed to be the normal one out of us both. She used to watch as I practiced controlling my power and being able to make it into a lethal weapon to protect us both. Knowing that one day they would come for us and I would have to stop them. "I failed, I couldn't stop them and they took you... I'm so sorry..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are you sorry about?" Someone asked from behind me aand I screamed and almost fell off the tree, but thankfully someones hand came and grabbed my leg. The person who saved me chuckled, "You know I have a great veiw from right here." "You pervert!" I flip myself up to see that it's Hidan smirking. I fix my skirt and lean up against the tree, "What do you want?" He acts hurt, "That's no way to talk to the person who fucking saved you from dying." I roll my eyes but smile, "I'm sooo sorry, Dear Hidan how can I ever thank you?" "That's better now are you going to watch the movie with me and Deidara or what?"

"Yeah I'm coming, just don't scare me like that." Hidan chuckled and got down and started to walk back. I wait behind a little and when I go back to the road I saw Deidara. I ran and gave him a hug, "My adoring puppy is safe!" Deidara shakes his head while he hugs back, "Yeah I'm alright, Tobi got in the middle of it and cooled Pain down." I look up at him, "So you're good with little defensless girls are you?" Deidara let out a chuckle, "Bad reputation sticks no matter what."

I get close to him again smiling, "Don't worry I'm not a defensless girl. I know how to take care of myself." Deidara smiles, "I'm sure your able to, Myo, now let's go watch the movie before Hidan starts it without us." "Okay." We start to go to the hideout when I hear Itachi. I turn around but no one is there and then when I turn back around Itachi is right infront of me. I move back a little and look at him, he says nothing till he turns to walk away, "Pain has given us a mission." I nod and follow him not asking anything.

The man we are to defeat is resting and looking at him it's easy to tell he is strong, "So this is the dude? He should be pretty easy to defe-" "Just stay out of the way, Myo." Itachi says while walking ahead of me. I glare and run up to him, "I want to do this, Itachi, let me show you I can fight." Itachi stands there a moment and then finally agrees. When I land next to the guy he awakens. "So they finally sent someone after me huh? Well my name is Enenra. Who is it I will be fighting?"

"My name is Myo, I warn you don't go easy on me unless you want to die before you trully begin to fight." "Understood, Little one. But I shall not kill you for if I win you will be my prize and I can't let you die just yet." _In your dreams, Creep, _I think to myself. I allowed him to get a couple hits on me before I ran and allowed him to get me some more. "What happened to your big talk, Little Myo?" When he was about to use his final attack I instantly began to use my technique.

Itachi's POV

I was only standing there watching as she got hit by this man and when I began thinking that I would have to interfere when I was watching her hands. I watch her carefuly and before I knew it her hands were done with already six signs. Myo began whispering something to herself and a flash of light came. Before me or Enenra could even move in the slightest the light scattered and Enenra fell. I look at Myo as she smiles while wiping some blood off her cheek, "How did I do?" "What was that?" "That was my technique of defeating the enemy." I try and think of the movments of her hand signs but everytime I do it's impossible to know what the signs are.

Myo's POV

When we get back to the hideout Itachi goes off to talk to Pain and I go to watch what's left of the movie. "Hidan picked a chick flick so you didn't miss much." "It wasn't my fuckin fault someone switched the damn movies!" "Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi says while leaning on me. I giggle and look at him, "What are you doing Tobi?" One eye looks up at me through the whole in the swirls. I can somehow tell he is smiling, "Tobi is leaning on Myo. Meoow meoow meoww." I smile and shake my head, "Tobi you're insane." "I found the right movie!"

Deidara pushes Tobi over and then sits next to me so Hidan sits on the other side. "Is this sit next to Myo day or something?" "Tobi wants to join in!" "Tobi be a good boy and go play." "Yes, Senpai! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi says before running off. I lean on Hidan and start to play with Deidara's hair, "Your hair even smells good. I'm gonna have to steal whatever it is you use." Hidan poked my cheek, "Your hair is prettier than his and your an actual girl I don't think you need to worry about it." "You're just jealous my hair is better than yours, Hidan." Hidan Chuckles, "Whatever you say girly boy."

"What is that supposed to mean stuby?" Deidara asked. "I'm not stuby, girly boy," he replied. "Can the two of you shut up already?" I say trying to watch the movie. "Sorry Myo. But he called me girly boy," Deidara said in his defense. "Yeah, well you called me studly," Hidan said. "Someone is going to be nothing if you don't SHUT UP!" I screamed.

Itachi's POV

"Pain, what kind of power does she posess?" I asked. "Not really sure. She doesn't know either I don't think." "You mean to tell me that she is so powerful that she doesn't even know her on strengh?" I asked. "Yeah, pretty much. Look, I can tell you are worried but on the bright side you won't have to worry about someone killing her. Not now at least," he said with a side glance toward Myo. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Since the day we saved her we've noticed that she constantly is getting stronger. The more powerful she gets the greater danger she's putting herself in." "That makes no sence, Pain." "When we saved her, there were several people after her." "As in they were after her power or her?" "Who's to say what or why they were after her, but apparently they've come back to get what they once had."

He never said any more. Even when I tried to ask one more question, he simply turned around and walked away. _What the hell has gotten into you Pain?_ I asked myself. Surely I didn't have an anwser, or did I?


End file.
